


Сын

by BlackyDono



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono





	Сын

Рено попереминался с ноги на ногу, недовольно глядя в спину Руфусу, но молчал. Отвлекать его в редкие минуты рефлексии не хотелось, потому что ничего хорошего из этого все равно не вышло бы. Рено еще не настолько замерз, чтобы портить им обоим настроение, если его можно было испортить сильнее. Он в глубине души очень надеялся, что Руфус замерзнет первым, и они наконец-то уйдут с кладбища, которое в такую погоду навевало совсем уж глубокое уныние, но понимал, что это маловероятно. Вообще, он дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, что творилось в голове у Руфуса, когда они приходили сюда, потому что ему самому, например, в своей голове было ужасно неуютно.  
День был пасмурный. Небо уже неделю как заволокло серыми тучами, с моря дул ледяной ветер, с неба срывались редкие снежинки. Зима в Юноне всегда была какой-то особенно мерзкой. Другого слова Рено придумать не мог, именно мерзкой - высокая влажность, холодный ветер, от которого иногда не спасало даже самое теплое пальто, и вечные дожди со снегом. Не то что бы в городе хоть в какое-то время года было приятно находиться - летом убивала дикая жара все с той же влажностью, все остальное время почти не прекращался ветер. Ему, выросшему в сухом Мидгаре, где в трущобах вообще ветра не было, здесь невозможно было нормально жить, но местные как-то привыкли. Старики, живущие на самом побережье, говорили, что до постройки верхнего города, было лучше, и Рено им даже верил, хоть и не представлял, как мог верхний город так изменить погоду.  
В общем, город этот теплых чувств у турка не вызывал, и он был бы рад свалить поскорее хотя бы в тот же Мидгар, но президенту нужно было нанести визит в Юнон, а, значит, Рено это автоматически тоже было нужно. Турк, услышав, куда они летят, наградил босса очень выразительным взглядом, а Руфус только еле заметно поморщился, показывая, что и сам не рад, но деваться некуда.  
\- Как думаешь, если я ничего не чувствую, это нормально? - Рено вздрогнул, когда Руфус, наконец, нарушил молчание, и пожал плечами, хоть тот и не мог его видеть.  
\- Не думаю, что вам нужна моя оценка, босс.  
\- Если я спрашиваю, значит нужна, - чуть резче сказал он. - Думать это не твоя задача.  
\- Я запомню на будущее, сэр, - усмехнулся турк. Руфус вздохнул, и, Рено готов был сотню поставить, закатил глаза. Рено не очень хотелось говорить, что он думал по поводу, потому что боялся случайно обидеть босса.  
\- Ты бы что чувствовал? - Рено подошел чуть ближе и встал рядом с Руфусом.  
\- Если вы о настоящем отце, то жалость, может быть. Мама говорила, что он был хорошим человеком. Если об отчиме... - Рено задумался, - Тоже жалость. Что я не могу убить его еще пару раз.  
\- Извини.  
\- За что? - Руфус, видимо, посчитал вопрос риторическим и решил не отвечать. - Так вы хотите услышать что-то конкретное или мое мнение?  
\- Я хочу услышать твое мнение. Обычно ты его не скрываешь, - уже с раздражением ответил Руфус.  
Рено вздохнул и собрался с мыслями.  
\- Вы мне так и не рассказали, за что его ненавидели, но, видимо, он вам сильно жизнь испортил. Старик вообще не самым приятным человеком был, окружал себя идиотами, еще большими, чем он сам. Давал нам распоряжения, которые мы исполняли только потому что нам достаточно хорошо за это платили. Ну, и потому что из турков всегда был только один путь, и никто не спешил по нему пройти. И я промолчу о том, что он еще и человеком сомнительной морали был, тут уж точно не мне его осуждать. Так что меня не удивляет, что вы ничего не чувствуете, сэр. Это если вам интересно мое мнение.  
\- Что, совсем не жаль бывшего босса? - Руфус наконец оторвал взгляд от надгробия, чтобы с явно притворным удивлением посмотреть на турка. Тот только плечами пожал.  
\- Нет. Умер и ладно.  
\- Странно, но я думаю точно так же.  
\- И это правильно, раз уж вам хотелось услышать мою оценку.  
\- Мне казалось, должно быть хоть что-то. Я в детстве его боялся, потом ненавидел. Когда он умер, я был... наверное, рад. Сейчас ничего.  
\- Наверное?  
\- Ты был ранен, Дарки убили, мне досталось разгребать всё это дерьмо с Сефиротом, Клаудом и метеором. Не до радости было.  
\- Но парад вы устроили.  
\- Надо было отвлечь людей. Лучший способ это сделать - выдать какую-нибудь глупость. Ты осуждаешь?  
\- Нет. Было забавно.  
\- О, я рад, что смог тебя развлечь.  
\- Вы всегда можете меня развлечь, босс. Как бы это ни звучало.  
\- Тебе обязательно надо все опошлить?  
\- Только когда это приходится к месту.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, сейчас... Ладно, не важно, пойдем.


End file.
